Update: 24th April 2019 (International)
Fragments instead of divine dust To simplify, increase and extend your chances of winning special horses, divine dust has been replaced with divine fragments. Dust, fragments... What's the difference? Whenever a special horse hides in a lucky item and you fail to get it on the first try, you can start over using divine fragments. Up to now not much has changed... But while the dust was attached to a lucky item and was only valid during an event, divine fragments... * are attached to a divine horse or a series of divine horses * are retained from one event to the next You can keep fragments? Yes, and that's the biggest change! Your progress will no longer be lost! The divine fragments that you collected for a special horse will remain in your account even when the special horse that you wanted is no longer in the lucky item. Tip: to know how full your meter is, go to the divine horse's page. You will find it under its name on theSpecial Horses Page. The corresponding meter will appear as soon as you get at least one fragment of that horse. It's normal that you don't see any meters right now, since you haven't collected any divine fragments yet. Can the meter be filled up more than once? Yes! If you can't fill up the entire meter during the first event, you can pick up where you left off during the next event! How can I get the fragments and win the divine horse? You can get the divine fragments in the lucky items and during certain events! You will collect these fragments in a meter. When you reach 1,000 divine fragments for a special horse, it's yours! Is the meter specific to a special horse? Yes! The meter is now specific to a divine horse and sometimes to a series of divine horses. That means you can have several meters at the same time, which will fill up gradually based on the opportunities available in the game over time. If you want to use fragments to get a special horse more than once, you can fill its meter up as many times as you want. When you reach 1,000 fragments of a special horse or when you find a special horse in a lucky item, your meter will go back down to zero and you can start filling it up again. Need an example to see how it works? Over a weekend, the special horse Cascade is hiding in the Golden Fleeces and the special horse Tangaroa, in the Horn of Plenty. I start by opening up the Golden Fleeces. I win some Cascade fragments, but I can't get the special Water horse. I only filled my meter up to 60%! I'm almost there, but the event has ended. No worries, my meter won't change! It will stay at 60%. The next time that Cascade hides in a lucky item (no matter which one), I can try to get it by being lucky or by filling up my meter! I'll be starting at 60% of my meter. Next, I decide to open the Horns of Plenty. The first one gives me Tangaroa fragments. The second one is lucky, because it contains the divine horse! In this case, my Tangaroa meter goes back to zero. I still have some fragments to continue filling up my meter and trying to get this special horse again. Check out the first divine fragments in the next few days... Have fun playing everyone! The new homepage We gave our homepage a makeover to make it more user-friendly. The events, offers and marketing events are now more visible and accessible. Have fun playing everyone! Category:Updates